Our Story
by IriantyAn
Summary: Kisah Percintaan Gaara, bukan ini kisah cinta para pair di Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hai,.. disini Rhy yeay.. aku fans berat salah satu chara di animasi naruto trang trang trang … dialah sang kazekage muda… SABAKU NO GAARA …. … ini fanfic pertama ku dan selama aku buat fanfic aku tetap akan membuat pair GAAHINA ^^ entahlah aku lebih suka Gaara dan Hinata dibanding memasangkannya dengan Gadis Gembel Matsuri *plaaakk dilempar kunai - jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar ya …..

Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, Fanfic ini punya saya ^^

WARNING ! FANFIC GAJE

Don't like, don't Read ^^

 **Part #1 SABAKU KLAN**

Gaara : no komen …

Hinata : (malu-malu) aku aku .. terserah author saja ..

Matsuri : … WTH ….. aku bukan gembel….!

Sunagakure … desa yang tandus , panas dan menggerahkan… matahari ada 2 (lebay) ya itu yang dirasakan dikala siang hari namun keadaan berbalik dimalam hari. Malam hari kau akan merasakan angin yang sangat dingin melebihi musim dingin .. menusuk hingga ke tulang …. Dan ke relung jiwa … begitulah.

"Hinata …" lirihnya masih tanpa ekspresi ….. (wajar sih kalau tiba-tiba seorang sabaku no gaara pasang tampang galau .. ieeeuukk .. G Gaara banget , heheheh #abaikan)

Lamunan Gaara berhenti setelah seorang Anbu datang mengampirinya. Pria paruh baya yang merupakan mantan guru sang Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama rapat akan segera dimulai.."

"Wakatta.." Garaa melirik sebentar dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Baki

 **Gedung Kazekage rapat nista yang dibuat oleh para tetua desa Suna**

"Kazekage sama , tolong pertimbangkan kembali keputusan anda, ini demi desa kita" Kata Douzo salah satu tetua (em… tetua yg satu ini agak resek kalau lagi laper… wahahahaha iklan Sni**rs)

" aku tahu yang aku lakukan, percayalah.." jawab kazekage muda itu

 **Gaara POV**

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku ,… terutama para tetua itu, seenaknya mau mengatur… hah… salah mereka sendiri menjadikanku begini …. Gue Cuma mau bilang ….. tetua .. LOE RESEK KALAU LAGI LAPER (what the hell… Gaara ngomong gitu?)

"aku akan pergi ke konoha… secepatnya .. ashita*" kata Gaara tak memperdulikan nasehat para tetua (*besok)

"…."

" kalau tidak ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan, bisakah saya pulang duluan?" gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya dan keluar dari gedung .. pulang kerumah.

 **Rumah Kazekage**

'Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku…. Ea…., kau bidadari jatuh dari surga tepat di hatiku .. ea'

Lantunan lagu itu yg tertangkap di telinga sang Kazekage saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan sangat terkejut saat melihat sang kakak laki-lakinya sedang joget ala-ala boyband di ruang keluarga.

"Kankurou … itu …."

"Yo Garaa…my bro … gimana? Gimana? Tarianku bagus?" tanya Kanky

"Hm…"

"Menjijikan.." Gaara menjawab datar dengan wajah stoicnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kankurou yang suram akibat kata-kata pedas si bungsu Sabaku.

 **Kankurou POV**

Adik durhaka, mentang-mentang kamu Kazekage sekarang ya, tapi soal ketampanan sih jelas I AM THE MOST HANDSOME BOY … PANGERAN DARI PADANG PASIR .. UYEEAAHHH …. #abaikan

 **Normal POV**

Usut punya usut putra kedua Papa Rei dan Mama Karura telah terkena Panah asmara Arjuna.. (eh salah fokus) pesona murid Gaara, Matsuri. Dan kejadian ini bermula saat Kankurou kelaparan dan tak ada seorang-pun dirumah dan kebetulan atau lebih tepatnya takdir yang digariskan Kami-Sama dan bantuan Auhor wkwkwkwk, Matsuri datang dan membuatkan makanan, padahal sebenarnya kedatangan Matsuri yaitu untuk bertemu Temari.

 **Flashback Momen Kanky dan Matsuri**

Kankurou sangat senang, bagaimana tidak dia baru pulang dari Amegakure menyelesaikan Misi kelas S, waow… dengan penuh semangat anak muda anak kedua mama Karura melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya, membuka pintu namun ..

"Tadaima….."

"Yuhu….. "

Tidak ada respon

"THE MOST HANDSOME BOY IN SUNAGAKURE COME BACK"

Sesaat kemudian kankurou akhirnya sadar kalau ini tengah hari, dimana si Bungsu pasti masih di kantor nya dan Temari sedang menjalankan misi di Konoha. Itu artinya dia sendiri –di rumah –lapar –tak berdaya. Kankurou menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuap nasi (halah bahasa ne…) namun tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Poor Kanky. Akhirnya kankurou memutuskan mau beli makanan di Toko toko terdekat, dan pasti pilihannya adalah makanan instan seperti Mi instan dengan merek SunaMie (wkwkwkwk…rada aneh ya kalau dibaca.. kayak nama bencana). Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar, dilihatnya sosok gadis yang tak asing baginya.

'kayak kenal' batinnya

"selamat siang Kankurou-san" sapa gadis itu

"eh, Matsuri ya? Ada apa?"

"ano … saya ditugaskan tetua untuk mengantar ini pada Temari-San" Kata gadis berambut karamel sambil meyerahkan sebuah dokumen ke Kankurou.

"Matsuri..?"

"ya,"

"Apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?" pasang puppy eyes

"Tentu, Kankurou-San apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tolong buatkan aku makan siang"

"hah."

"Bisa?"

"Tentu"

Akhirnya Matsuri gadis yang imut-imut itu (menurut Kankurou) berperang didapur, sesekali Kankurou mencuri pandang ke arahnya dari ruang makan. Benar gadis itu manis, tapi entah mengapa Gaara sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, padahal mereka telah bersama sebagai guru dan murid selama 4 tahun. Hm,.. adegan seperti ini seperti keluarga kecil.. xixixixi itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kankurou. Dia sebagai suami yang sedang menunggu sang istri membuatkan makan siang, romantisnya.

"Selesai, Kankurou san silahkan"

"m.. ya… Itadakimasu"

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat ini.., ku harap anda senang"

"Ini enak Matsuri, aku makan apa saja … hehehe… oh iya, jangan terlalu formal padaku,..panggil saja aku.. Kankurou.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa , Gaara Sensei pasti mengganggapku tidak sopan kalau seperti itu"

"A… Gaara tidak akan marah..hehehe"

"Tetap tidak bisa,…aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa dan ini perintah, panggil aku Kankurou….. Kun"

"Ano…. Baiklah, kankurou kun"

"Nah begitu lebih baik, jangan panggil aku dengan _Sufiks San aku seperti om-om .. padahal kita hanya beda 6 tahun hehehe"

"6 tahun ya"

Nah selanjutnya bisa dibayangkan sendiri kelanjutannya yang membuat kankurou Jatuh Cinta ^^. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan orang-orang tenang cinta. Jika kau tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan hatimu, kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan mengenyangkan perutnya. Hehehehe (Gaje).

 **Flashback OFF**

"Kankurou .. ano .. apa Gaara sudah memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya temari yang entah darimana datangnya.

"soal apa?"

"mm….."

"apa sih, bikin kepo deh"

"Gaara akan membatalkan perjodohan dengan putri Mizukage"

"UAAAPAPAAAAAAA ?" Kanky histeris "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba,… bukannya Gaara sudah setuju waktu itu?" tanya kankurou

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ch, anak itu bikin masalah saja, tapi yang ku dengar dari Sari … kalau Gaara…. Gaara" Temari menggantung kalimatnya.

"Gaara kenapa?"

"Gaara jatuh cinta pada wanita lain"

Kankurou tepar, catat ini GAARA …. PRIA TANPA EKSPRESI, WORKAHOLIC jatuh cinta? Itu mustahil.

Tuing

Tuing

Tuing …..

Hening … dan …..

"Temari apa makan malam sudah siap? Aku lapar dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Kata Gaara menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"ya … kemarilah aku sudah buatkan Lidah pedas asam manis untuk maka malam kita, Kankurou bantu aku siapkan piring." Jawab temari sekaligus memerintah.

"oke cyynnn,… eikeh bantu deh, eikeh bantu"

Tiga Sabaku itu makan dan sambil bercerita, yah mau dikatakan apalagi hanya saat makan mereka bisa dibilang 'keluarga' , walau tinggal dalam rumah yang sama mereka jarang bercerita satu sama lain. Terutama Gaara yang tenggelam dengan dokumen-dokumen nista di meja kerjanya, Temari yang sibuk dengan pacarnya si malas, dan kankurou yang memilih dunianya sendiri , Catat Kankurou bukan Autisme :p

"nee chan, nii chan…." Gaara memulai pembicaraan

"hm.." sahut kedua kakaknya

"Besok aku ke konoha, mau ikut bersamaku?

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba…. Kau,… Gaara…"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin kesana…. M….. aku ingin menemuinya"

"Siapa? Hokage kah? "

"Bukan, tapi gadis itu"

"Gadis?"

"hn"

"Kurasa aku …menyukainya"

Kankurou tepar …..


	2. Bila Aku Jatuh Cinta

**#Part 2 BILA AKU JATUH CINTA ….**

'Bila aku jatuh cinta, aku mendengar nyanyian 1000 dewa dewi cinta menggema dunia'

Sepenggal lagu yang dinyanyikan Kiba-ninja konoha yang notabene sahabat dekat Hinata yang err..mungkin sedikit lagi naik pangkat menjadi kekasih Hinata, teman 1 team nya. Setelah tahu Hinata patah hati akibat kabar angin di desa yang mengatakan Hokage segera menikah dengan Medic nin Sakura Chan ^^, kiba memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kiba tahu bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu setelah Misi nya di Sunagakure, instingnya mengatakan dia harus bertindak sebelum Negara api menyerang (ooppssss maaf salah fokus) .. Sebelum Gaara dan lelaki lainnya mendekati Hinata. Gaara yang merupakan saingat terberat, pasti karena dia KAZEKAGE selain itu secara fisik,.. baiklah..dia..m… tampan. Namun masalahnya disini adalah bila hati Hinata benar-benar jatuh pada Gaara habislah harapan… apalagi Kazekage itu pernah memberikan Hinata sebuah surat kerjasama (baca : surat cinta) yang isinya seperti ini

Dengan Hormat,

Saya sangat gembira memberitahukan anda bahwa saya telah jatuh cinta kepada anda.

Terima kasih telah memberi perhatian kepada saya dengan mengerjakan Misi yang saya berikan dengan baik.

Saya berharap di hari yang akan datang saya masih bisa melihat anda, bukan sebagai shinobi yang menjalankan misi tapi seseorang yang ingin saya lindungi. Dan saya berharap anda suatu saat dapat melihat saya bukan sebagai kazekage tapi sebagai seorang Pria.

Tertanda

Calon Kekasih Anda

Sabaku Gaara (plus stempel kerajaan)

(author juga kagak tahu surat- menyurat jadi harap maklum, wkwkwkwk)

Kiba berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga , tentu bersama anjing kesayangannya Akamaru. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai menampakan batang hidung di depan pagar Nampak Neji sepupu Hinata yang menyambutnya. Sepertinya Neji memiliki indra ke 6 untuk membaca situasi ini, ah lebih tepatnya insting sesama lelaki.

"Mencari Hinata? Dia tidak ada di rumah, "

"oh… baiklah"

"Satu lagi, jangan berharap aku menyetujui bila kau menyukai Hinata"

Jleeeb….. tepat sasaran. Sakitnya tuh disini, disini, disini.

"Tenang saja aku hanya menganggap Hinata teman satu tim ku dan dia seperti adik-ku" Kiba berbohong

"Baguslah"

Ya ampun Neji yang memang mengidap sister complex selalu begitu bila ada lelaki yang coba-coba mengganggu hinata, kecuali pada Naruto entahlah Neji sangat menyetujui bila Hinata dengan Naruto tapi mengingat Naruto yang membuat HInata sakit hati kini Neji semakin over pada lelaki yang ingin mendekati HInata. Tenten yang juga ada di situasi itu.. err lebih tepatnya kepo dengan perlakuan Neji kepada Kiba yang frontal mengusirnya hanya menghela napas. Haaah.. sister complex.


	3. Part 3A SunaMie Kankurou-Matsuri Moment

**Part #3A SunaMie**

Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu tertawa geli sambil memegang salah satu mie Instan. Hehe.. entahlah sepertinya author tahu. Ya tentu saja karena merek nya SunaMie (seperti Tsunami) wkwkwkwk. Sejak kapan Konoha dan Sunagakure bertukar eh lebih tepatnya eksport-import mie Instan. Hal ini terjadi karena Hokage yang hobi makan Mie.. dari Mie Ramen, Mie Titi, Mie Ayam, sampai Mie Instant. Dan terjadilah hal yang tidak di duga, Hokage ingin SunaMie juga dijual di Konoha dengan dalih bila ia rindu pada sahabatnya itu a.k.a Gaara, dia bisa makan mie instan saja. Hahahahaha.

SunaMie juga memberi arti tersendiri bagi Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Matsuri, Hinata, Gaara , Neji dan Tenten

Mari kita lihat satu-satu… hehehehe *Author senyum Gajeeee…..

 **Kankurou-Matsuri Moment #SunaMie Rasa yang Pernah Ada – Kankuro Love Story**

"Dikantong… tinggal seribu … oh sedihnya aku"

"Ayolah kankurou , ini masih tanggal 15 masa uangmu tinggal seribu, misi yang ku beri kemarin upahnya tinggi kan?"

"Naruto.. kau tidak tahu bagi lelaki dewasa, menghamburkan uang buat gadis cantik itu sangat indah, nah bagaimana kalau kau beri aku misi lagi dengan begitu aku punya uang untuk ku bawa pulang"

"Tidak, Gaara bisa membunuhku kalau aku memberimu misi yang berlebihan.. dan bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang ke Suna? Merencanakan sesuatu hm….?" Tanya Naruto menyelidiki

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin … lebih lama dengannya." Jawab kanky sambl menunjuk ke arah jam 9

"Matsuri ya? … hei tunggu bukankah dia murid Gaara?"

"iyap"

"Apa dia menyukai Gaara?"

"Mungkin"

"Gaara menyukainya?"

"Tidak mungkin,.. yang dia sukai itu…. Salah satu gadis Konoha"

"APaaaaa? Gaara jatuh cinta? Tampar aku Kankurou"

PLAAKKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit"

"Tadi kau menyuruhku menamparmu kan?

"ah… kau itu, bagaimana, bisa kau ceritakan padaku kronologi percintaan Gaara, aku penasaran, gadis seperti apa yang mematahkann pertahanan hati gunung es itu xixixiix"

"aku juga tidak tahu Naruto, dia hanya menolak perjodohan dengan putri Mizukage karena dia menyukai gadis lain, gadis konoha, itu saja yang aku tahu,"

"hm… begitu ya… "

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut karena sang Hokage kepo tak berhenti bertanya pada kankurou dan hal ini memberi keuntungan juga buat kanky yang hanya mau bercerita bila diberi misi dan ya… dia mendapat misi lagi lebih spesialnya misi cinta bersama matsuri. Tapi bagi matsuri itu misi yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia lakukan, mengingat api cemburu yang akan dia rasakan bila tahu siapa gadis yang disukai Gaara a.k.a Sensei tampan yang dipuja-puja sejak dulu.

"Matsuri.."

"Ya"

"Lupakan Gaara, kau takkan mendapatkannya"

"Apa maksud Temari-san?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai adikku, aku akan mencegah itu terjadi, kau memilih Gaara menjadi gurunya karena kau menyukainya kan? Dasar picik. Jangan mengira kau satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengannya. Gaara menyukai gadis lain dan sebelum kau semakin menyukainya, lupakanlah perasanmu padanya."

"Aku… aku tidak seperti itu, aku hanya menganggapnya seorang guru dan Kazekage-sama, hanya itu.. aku tidak berani memiliki perasaan lebih, percayalah" Matsuri berbohong

"Bagus kalau begitu jangan pernah menyukainya, paham?"

"Tentu Temari-san"

 **Matsuri POV**

Aku berlari meninggalkan Temari. Cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari mataku. Benar kata Temari, aku menyukainya, aku menyukainya dari dulu dari sensei masih dibenci semua warga hingga sekarang sensei menjadi orang nomor satu di Suna. Apa aku salah bila aku menyukainya?. Benar yang dikatakan medic nin itu, cinta adalah hal abstrak yang tak bisa kau terka. Cinta membuatmu bahagia dan bersedih. Cinta membuatmu tersenyum dan menangis. Cinta membuatmu kuat dan lemah pada saat yang bersamaan. Apa ini, apa aku begitu mencintai Gaara-Sama? Aku berlari hingga tak kusadari aku menabrak seorang pria. Dan aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Memalukan, terlebih dia kakak orang yang membuatku begini, Kankurou-Kun ya begitulah dia menyuruhku memanggilnya.

"Menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu tenang" kata kankurou sok bijak

"aku., aku ,,….. aku tidak apa-apa kankurou kun"

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Jangan dibahas Kankurou kun, sudah cukup"

"Baiklah,.. nah bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu aku traktir"

"m…. apa saya tidak merepotkan.. Kankurou?"

"Tidak,… aho iya aku lupa aku tidak punya uang banyak kita makan Mie Instan saja,.. hahahaha payah aku ini kakak Kazekage tapi kere" Kata kankurou sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jangan merendah seperti itu, aku tahu Kankurou kun punya banyak tabungan hehehehe…., baiklah kita makan mi Instan saja, kebetulan aku masih punya 2 bungkus SunaMie di penginapan."

"hm.. baiklah"

Lalu kedua anak manusia itu menikmati SunaMie dalam penginapan. Kankuroulah yang sangat menikmati moment seperti ini xixiixi untuk kedua kalinya dia bersama Matsuri dalam adegan makan memakan.. eh maksudnya makan bersama yang entah sejak kapan mengisi kalbu.. cieeeeeeee… sambil makan mereka memulai percakapan ringan yang dihiasi canda tawa.

"Kankurou, menurutku dari sekian variasi Rasa dari SunaMie, Rasa ayam bawang yang paling aku suka. Kalau Kankurou yang mana?" Matsuri memulai pembicaraan.

"Rasa….. rasa tai ayam,.. huahahahaha"

"haiiisshhh aku serius"

"m… itu yang rasa pake Pok pok pok … ayam ayam ku ….."

"Aroma sadiiiissssssss… hahahaha"

"Hahahaha aku suka Mie Instan rasa apa saja ….. bukan rasa mie instannya tapi rasa hangat saat memakannya xixiixi , haduh aku ngomong apa sih."

'Rasa yang pernah ada, dan akan tetap ada untukmu Matsuri Chan' Batin Kankurou

 **Kanky-Matsu Moment End**

Owari,,,… Ripiu yach next Chapt **Part #3B SunaMie -GaaHina Moment #SunaMie Rasa yang Dulu Terpendam-**

 **TBC**


	4. Part 3B SunaMie -GaaHina Moment

**Part #3B SunaMie -GaaHina Moment #SunaMie Rasa yang Dulu Terpendam-**

Gaara mengambil kaset yang baru dibelinya(?) terpampang jelas nama band (?) Maha Kage wkwkwk dengan judul lagu yang lagi ngetrend dijajaran music radio seluruh desa ninja (?) Immortal Love

"Tak pernah kusangka aku bisa merasa Cinta sejati dan pernah benar benar mencintai manusia di Bumi ini, hingga apapun akan ku beri untuk kamu, kamu, kamu."

Begitulah bait lagunya. Sambil bergelut dengan dokumen nista (?) sesekali Kazekage imut itu ikut bersenandung, rupanya dia sangat menyukai lagu itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memiliki kisah yang sama dengan lagu itu. Ehm.

Disisi lain HInata masih menggenggam surat nista dari Gaara dan membacanya berulang kali, sambil terkekeh

'Gaara kun Lucu'

Entah ada angin apa Hinata terkenang peristiwa antara dia dan Kage Muda itu disalah satu kedai saat hujan turun. So sweet. Waktu itu Gaara baru saja akan pulang ke rumahnya dan melihat Hinata yang tengah membawa dokumen yang sangat penuh di tangannya. Sebagai pria yang gentle (?) Gaara pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu dan beginilah kisahnya. Langsung saja di TKP.

"sudah sewindu ku di dekatmu ada disetiap pagi …." Suara nan merdu dengan petikan akustik gitar Hinata berkumandang di salah satu kedai di desa Sunagakure. Siapa yg menyangka Gadis pemalu itu mahir memainkan alat music. Seusai lagu tersebut deru tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung kedaipun terdengar. Tak luput pula pandangan sang Kazekage yang sedari tadi melihat sang pujaan hati bersenandung merdu.

"HInata, suaramu merdu, dan .. aku sangat terkejut ternyata kau mahir menggunakan itu"

".. aku, Kazekage anda terlalu memuji"

"HInata… bolehkan kalau kamu punya waktu, mengajariku memainkan gitar?"

"Kazekage sama, anda bicara apa? Tentu aku bisa mengajari anda, namun apakah sebagai pemimpin desa anda punya waktu luang.. "

"Selalu ada waktu untukmu"

"eh….ano…" y y y reaksi Hinata yang malu-malu kambing (Hah?) silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Oh iya Hinata, berkas apa itu..?" Tanya sang Kage Muda

"Ini… Berkas ujian Skripsi .. eh bukan.. Ini daftar Peserta ujian Chunnin tahun ini, Temari menyuruhku menyerahkan kepada Shikamaru saat aku kembali ke Konoha, tapi aneh.."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Biasanya .. Temari San akan semangat bila ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya ke Konoha"

"Oh itu … kemarin Temari sempat cerita padaku, lelaki Rusa itu ah maksudku Shikamaru membuatnya kesal, mungkin karena itu" Gaara menjawab tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Seperti itu.." (Ala-Ala syahrini , Ulala…)

Percakapan mereka berlanjut hingga Gaara sedikit membuat mood Hinata berubah. Ya Gaara menanyakan tentang Naruto, pria yang sangat disukai Hinata bahkan sejak mereka masih di akademi. Hinata yang langsung diam dan murung membuat Gaara merasa sangat bersalah, sekaligus sakit. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana menderitanya jika orang yang kalian sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain, apalagi orang itu sahabat kalian sendiri.. sakit ma men…., Tapi jangan lupa Gaara adalah pria workaholic dengan sejuta pesona dan tanpa ekspresi, bahkan saat seperti ini dia masih stay cool. Tak berlama-lama Gaara lalu mengambil Berkas yang dipegang Hinata dan membawanya ke penginapan Hinata. Atmosfer kedua insan insan itu belum membaik, hingga kejadian yang tak terduga. Gaara kelaparan (lagian kenapa tidak makan tadi waktu di kedai sih).

Kyuyuyuyuuyk ….

"Bunyi apa itu?"

"ah,.. bukan apa-apa" Gaara berusaha menahan malu

"Kazekage sama apa anda…"

"Tidak,.. .. nah penginapanmu di sini kan?"

"Iya … Domo Arigatoo Kazekage-Sama"

"Dooitashimashite, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu"

"Matte… kalau anda tidak keberatan… makanlah dulu di sini, saya ingin mencoba salah salah satu SunaMie, banyak warga Konoha mengtakan bahwa mie ini sangat enak. Jadi…." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya

"Baiklah jika kau tak keberatan" Jawab Gaara yang sedang menahan emosinya … Malu bercampur senang

SunaMie Rasa Edo Tensei, eh salah maksudnya SunaMie Rasa Kari ayam khas Sunagakure yang dipilih Hinata. Setelah sedia dibawa nya SunaMIe itu ke meja makan, Gaara tentu sudah menunggu.

"Hm… aroma SunaMie memang beda ya,," HInata memulai percakapan

"Aku setuju, Sasori memang pandai dalam merakit boneka tapi tidak kusangka dia pandai meracik bumbu, aku dengar dia menggunakan Bumbu Sasori Saus tiram, bumbu rahasia yang ada di setiap SunaMie"

"Kau benar kadang aku merasa ada rasa rahasia dibalik bumbu SunaMie"

"Rasa yang Terpendam hm…"

"ano…"

"Rasa terpendam seperti yang kurasakan"

"Kazekage anda bicara apa.."

"a… tidak aku hanya ngelantur"

Dan sang pangeran hidup bahagia dengan sang puteri (eh salah.. bukan gini endingnya).

Kadang rasa terpendam itu lebih mengasikan, kita menyimpannya sendiri hingga akhirnya orang yang kita tuju akan mengetahuinya. Saat mereka mengerti rasa terpendam itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta cinta yang lebih besar (Gaje banget neh).

Owari … silahkan tinggalkan ripiu

TBC .. next chapter NejiTen **# SunaMie Rasa-Rasanya Masih Sayang -Mantan Terindah-**


End file.
